


放宽权限

by handpapapaa



Category: ACCA13区监察科
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa
Summary: 原作：ACCA13区监察科CP：利利乌姆/格罗苏拉分级：X （抱歉全文分级无能；每段有具体分级预警：主角重要器官缺失；部分性描写；心理折磨分类：AU;ABO；Torture；DC梗概：大家都认为没有任何气味的格罗苏拉长官仅是一名异常优秀的Beta，仅有少数人知道他为诺克斯区，为ACCA，为这个国家做出了何种牺牲。





	放宽权限

对于这个身形娇小（?）的深色皮肤的人来说，他的性别在未分化之前从来没人质疑过。他们都认为，他一定会是一个Omega，他的家族甚至为此暗自自豪，尴尬的二子会因拥有这个稀缺性别而大有贡献，毕竟，这个家中不缺Alpha。

第一个尝到这味的是利利乌姆家的长子，那时他还是个刚分化不久的稚嫩Alpha，当他闻到的那股淡雅、却不可掩饰住甜腻的百合花香时，他的第一感觉便是全身得到了放松，天啊，他弟弟会是一个多么美味多么棒的Omega！他为他、为整个利利乌姆家族而感到自豪！所以，当他忍不住再深深吸上一口时，浑身的那些肌细胞就好像要挣扎着从毛孔里喷射而出！他永远也忘不了，那种Alpha面对强大同性、他面对他同胞弟弟时，宛如殊死角斗的困兽。

这是一个Alpha，一个如此强大的Alpha。虽然有为防止意外，但利利乌姆在成年前所接受的教育，绝大部分都是在为做一名优秀的Omega做着准备，他要用天赐的身体去为利利乌姆家勾住权势。而现在，面对新的局势，利利乌姆有了新的计划。 皇家的旗帜应该在弗拉瓦乌区漂洋。 拥有顶上力量的他，就该坐上最高宝座。 成为侵略者，成为统治者，成为守护者。

为此，他需要蛰伏。

格罗苏拉长官不会撒谎。

“她是最难的一关”

这个在眼前低眉的男人，口中说出的话是他们心知肚明的实诚，可却真是相当不顺眼呢。  
为他斟酒的手，停到恰到好处的七分。冰镇的香槟将气泡扼杀，留住了最大风味，与空气中渐渐弥漫开的百合香交缠，看似和谐，而格罗苏拉长官的手指却禁不住的颤抖起来。

“你必须要做到”

准备直立起来的身子，被忽然拽下，摇曳的酒液，溅撒在了鞋头，头皮的疼痛并没有过于超出格罗苏拉的意料，他在那甜蜜的香味散开时，身体就早已做好了准备，这是经验。可紧皱的双眉，和涣散的眼睛，颤抖的双膝，也是身体做出的本能。只有老天和他知道，他在走向利利乌姆时，与自己斗争了多久，才没让自己顺势跪下。

而这些——

利利乌姆都知道。

紧拽的手很快松开了力道，划过柔顺的发间

“没事的，不必多虑，格罗苏拉长官”

温柔的动作，体贴的话语，与此同时，空气里那些堪称恶劣性质爆发出来的信息素，都来自于利利乌姆，都针对着格罗苏拉。

“她很听你的话的”

就像你一样。那些具有强烈攻击意味毫无收敛的信息素，没有丝毫同情的，向一把巨剑，直直的戳中了格罗苏拉。

“不是吗？”

利利乌姆含笑看着跪倒在他面前的格罗苏拉长官，轻抿了一口酒。

认识格罗苏拉长官的人，知道这是个严肃认真富有责任心的男人。接触过格罗苏拉长官的人，会知道这是一个没有任何气味的Beta，而深知格罗苏拉的他，知道——

“我们多久没有亲密接触过了 格罗苏拉长官?”

看着匐在地上，紧紧拽住自己衣领的人，利利乌姆勾起一笑。

“我不知道，你在经历了那件事以后，竟然对这些还能有反应”

深色肌肤的男人起身，蹲在了一旁，打量着这个因为汗液而落魄狼狈的ACCA高官，冰凉的手指触上了高温的脸庞，为格罗苏拉理清了粘在上面的发丝，露出了最近很久没在他眼前展现的隐忍表情。恶趣味的加大了信息素的浓度，满意的看到那人骤缩的瞳孔，蜷起身子而不住颤抖。

还真是想念呢。

“我之前有跟你说过，你的那些味道十分美味吗?”  
抚摸脸庞的手，开始向下转移，挑起那人想埋进胸口的下巴。是比以前更加消瘦呢，搁手了。双眸相对，利利乌姆从他灰色的眼睛里看到的支离破碎，让他真的忍不住——这是他家，他无需忍耐——狠狠的咬住了那根白皙的脖颈，就像他们年轻时那样。哽咽从格罗苏拉的喉间腾起，颤抖的身躯像有预料性般的加紧了双腿。

“看来太久没理你，你都忘记规矩了长官”

修长的手来到加紧的腿间，没有命令，也没有任何指示，手就这样生生挤了进去，隔着军裤，利利乌姆感受到颤抖的阴茎，和潮湿成一切的温暖。

“好湿啊，你真的还有那功能吗？”

像是为了求证，利利乌姆很快将格罗苏拉的外裤给退下，露出即使不再青春，也仍白皙的大腿，年龄带给他的，似乎还多了一分柔软。其实按照弗拉瓦乌区的审美标注来说，这种肤色实在是算不上性感，但安在这种骨架修长，五官刚毅，平日又喜面无表情时时严肃时，病态与坚毅的冲撞，在极地中默然锤炼的矿石，总会带给利利乌姆刺激，每一次。就像希腊神话中，毒蛇与宝石的关联。

想占为己有。

想让他成为璀璨的宝石。

可一切都不会了。

“没必要再用那种眼神看着我，不觉得晚了吗？”

利利乌姆朝他嘴角扯起来的一笑，冰凉的就像是在嘲讽他。格罗苏拉绝望的闭上了眼，他早该察觉到，他早就应该知道了。为什么，从谋划初期就.....不，不如说其实是他们俩共同设计的牌局，而自己却可以像一个瞎子一样，完全忽视了早在洗牌阶段时对方就藏起的居心。那又是如此明显。像是为了呼应自己不安沸腾的内心，他感受有一股冷气正接近自己腿间，他下意识合拢了双腿，却被粗暴的分开，他感受到了搔刮在大腿根部嫩肉上的指甲，一路划到了保护着会阴的内裤边缘上，稍作停留，供起，挤进。冰凉的手指就这样直直的浇到会阴处，格罗苏拉长官头皮一炸，扭动着身躯想要甩开，可贴身的内裤又是这样紧紧的束缚着他们。那甜馨的百合香又是这样让他无法逃离。

“放、”

利利乌姆看着格罗睁大的眼睛，颤抖的眸子里没法掩饰的恐惧。看来是许久没在经历过这样的刺激，连话也说不完整。利利乌姆低头看了眼格罗早被精液湿漉过一次的白色内裤，他向来有耐心且宽容。朝格罗展出温柔的笑容，手指开始摩擦滑动;

“慢慢说”

“放、哈..."

敏感处被赤裸的骚扰着，那些久违的触感，那些要被封存箱底的记忆，都被这根手指给搅动了出来，可是，可是他还清醒着，就如他还知道，浓郁的百合花香的毒性 

“放开我”

利利低垂的眼睛稍稍失去了点色彩，可笑容并不减。

“我可真伤心，这是你第一次拒绝我呢，格罗苏拉 长官”

“年龄大了，看来你把一些很重要的事都忘记了”

很重要。

利利乌姆把手指抽回，那些湿漉的粘液在灯光的照耀下，让他的手指像裹上了一层糖蜜，他忍不住将它凑进鼻前——

什么也没有。

果然，这一切都只是肌肉记忆下的本能反应？

他站起来身，毫不留情的往格罗苏拉的腰侧踢上一脚，“跪好，自己把内裤脱下 ”

声音冰冰冷冷，没有任何装饰。

在年轻，更年轻以前，在格罗苏拉还是一个小小的实习生，而利利乌姆还是个公子哥时，年轻的连格罗苏拉都带着自由奔放的气息时，他们就已经开始有了交集，最初，都是从友谊开始。而当年轻的利利乌姆偶然泄露出一丝信息素后，他们便成了互助好友。像是需要隐藏性别的Omrga需要一位Alpha帮他稳定内分泌，又像不太想暴露性别的Alpha需要一位Omrga为他保持平衡，这时还没有什么阴谋诡计，宏图大志，甚至秉着血液里流淌着年轻，他们还会玩一些带着疯狂的游戏，私下里，偷偷着。

格罗苏拉在颤抖，就像戒断的瘾君子重新触碰毒品一样，他想抗拒，他要拒绝，可无论是精神，还是肉体，早就已经深深的记住了他们带来的快感，舒畅，满足！那是人类的原罪，他无法...无法......

利利乌姆满意的看着格罗颤巍巍的支起双手，背对着他，动作有些僵硬的跪坐在地。望着向来挺直的脊梁，在自己面前无力的弯曲，像是代替那些不再能分泌出的信息素，汗液将格罗的发丝都打着浸湿，ACCA的制服也不再威严整齐，可怜巴巴，他默然的看了一会。

“还要我再说一遍吗？”

就是这喑哑的嗓音，让格罗苏拉低下了头，无望的看着自己因为这声音而隔着内裤重新抬头的阴茎，他是如此清楚、他的身体比他更加清楚，那个男人情欲上来时的变化。他闭上了眼，顺从的褪下内裤，等待下一个指令。他当然还记得那些游戏规则。

“趴好，把你的屁股翘起来”

即使要做出如此羞耻的动作，格罗苏拉也没有再做无畏的反抗。他将手肘撑在地上，压低了腰，将臀部翘起。那里是不受时间转逝的紧致。导致利利乌姆不得不帮格罗把他的束在膝弯的内裤全部褪下，这期间为了维护平衡，他把手揽住了格罗的腰，这是他的敏感处，格罗的阴茎因此而更加兴奋。利利乌姆没有放过这些变化，轻轻勾起一笑，他向来温柔而体贴。

“我想检查你后面的小洞，可以吗 格罗苏拉长官？”

压低的声音就这样贴耳而进，像是一股电流刺来，格罗点了点头。

“好孩子，可你这样我还是无法看见它，不要让我教你怎么做”

他当然知道该如何做。

格罗苏拉将自己的双膝分开一些，腾出一只手，虽然有些微颤，但准确的接近了目标，他让自己保持住挺翘的臀部，用食指与中指，分开耸在一起的臀瓣，将因为紧张而不停收缩的小洞暴露在空气当中。这时，利利乌姆离开了格罗身旁。他听见橡胶啪嗒在肌肤上的声音，还没有待他细想，带着橡胶手套的手，直直的刺了进来。格罗差点没支撑住。

利利乌姆轻轻皱起了双眉，像是想起了不好的回忆，目光有那么一瞬间露出赤裸的杀意。但很快恢复，甚至带上了狡黠。这毕竟是不一样的身体了，但有失总有得。透过薄薄的手套，利利感受到那些温暖柔软的肠壁永远没变，只是不如以往好客了，它们紧紧的挤压着他的手指，随着主人的排斥反应，让利利甚至感受到了一丝压迫，可笑。将左手中的润滑剂仍在了一旁。

“你在违背自然时，有想过会受到惩罚吗？”

甬道的干涩，是前所未有的。这是这具残缺的身体应有的反应。利利乌姆料想到了这些，可真正面临时，他不知道自己会感受到愤怒。他抽动着，模拟着性交的动作，肠壁即使再怎么努力为主人分泌着肠液，可这里已经不再为交配而生，黑巧的肌肤在白巧中时隐时现，硬生生的把手指操到畅通无阻的地步，然后...再加一根，直到翻出的肉开始变得焦红，直到指壁上带出鲜血，直到鲜血让并拢的手指又进出自如，直到加到第四根手指.......

格罗苏拉终于撑不住了，他呜鸣一声，低垂的脑袋就要接着秀发躺倒在地上，利利乌姆及时的揽住了他的腰。

“格罗苏拉长官你可别倒下 这还只是开始”

肠壁被一层一层的推挤开，毫无疑问，这是粗暴的扩张，这就是纯粹的暴行！格罗苏拉颤抖的抽着气，每一次都急促，而无序。惩罚吗？惩罚吗？惩罚吗！！

紧闭上眼的格罗苏拉长官，他的表情随着下一声无疾而终的抽气，而崩塌解体，眼泪，眼泪掉了下来，打在了深色肌肤的手臂上。有点灼烧。

利利乌姆的动作因此而停顿了一下，他钳着前者的下颚，将人转了过来，面对自己。细长的眉毛，高挺的鼻梁，浅薄的嘴唇，因为哭泣而扭曲，消瘦的脸庞承载不了这些五官的放纵，细微的牵动就要夸张的挤皱在一起。太丑了。利利乌姆弯下腰，在他的眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇上，纷纷落下吻。不可否认，利利乌姆有一瞬间心像被冰锥给刺到，冰山融化时可是个灾难啊。但不会结束。“只是开始”像是为了给对方强调，也是为了自己。他重复说道。

利利乌姆是这样的不加掩饰。如果此刻进来...无论是谁，就连最普通迟钝的Beta，也会因为这浓郁的信息素而弯曲了膝盖，甘愿坠入欲海。在浓郁的香甜里，格罗拉苏已经记不清，自己的眼泪是从何而来，他浑身颤抖，紧咬牙关，本就浅薄的唇此刻更是抿成了一条缝。后穴里撕裂的钝痛在缓缓褪去，但手指撤出的空虚就像被灌进的冷空气一样，如此明显。他期待着，他甚至开始期待着，那个矮小的Alpha能够插...插入进来。

利利乌姆没有放过那个不停瑟缩的小洞。他熟悉那里，熟悉那个甬道，但即使在他们年轻时玩弄的最疯狂时，他们都没有为自己的理想让步。可他现在已经无需要再顾忌什么。

秀长的头发抓起来十分顺手，把自己早已高昂的阴茎抵上了入口。经过四指扩张的甬道以不那么羞涩，但对于一名强大Alpha来说，这，显然还不够。利利清楚，可他没有停，第一次的进入，就像他常常展露着惺忪半垂的眼睛，缓慢而慵懒。这种看似温柔的动作，经历起来就是凌迟，格罗苏拉能过分清楚的感受到那粗大的阴茎进入的每一寸，能感受到自己干涩的肠壁为其不惜撕口让道的每一分。放射型的刺痛，像扎破了罩在头部的真空罐，瞬间清醒的他图挣着大眼，他想尖叫，想嘶吼！可随后，利利乌姆捞过格罗苏拉的后脑，将他的唇送到自己嘴边，如毒蛇蚕食，细细的舌尖舔舐着他的唇，撬开了紧咬的牙关，长驱直入的舌头，把那些如蜜糖的信息素也灌了进来，细细摩擦着上颚，让这位冰冷的高官，只得发出无法抑制的喘息。完全勃起的阴茎只能颤抖。

利利乌姆进入的更深了一些，他似乎无意中抵到了一处比其他地方稍显坚硬的点上，满意的听到格罗苏拉从嗓子里发出细小的声音。在刚刚的扩张中，他就已经重温了这具身体，啊，当然，对于他，即使不用重温他也能凭记忆，精准的找到它们。他恶意的用龟头在那上面挤压按揉，听到格罗因此而加重的呼吸后，毫无预兆的抽出，再狠狠顶上——

“怎么没告诉我 你一直在期待我这样对你呢？格罗苏拉长官”

因为利利乌姆的敬语，格罗刚刚释放的阴茎还像一条被捕捞上岸的鱼，急促的跳动了一下。利利挑起一笑，指尖来到还未回软的阴茎顶端，勾下挂在边缘的残余精液，像是要证明对方被自己操射这个事实，利利乌姆把指尖抵在那紧闭的唇间，等待了一会，满意的看见那羞涩的舌尖，颤巍巍的卷舐干净。温顺的动作，让这只Alpha的眼睛更加暗淡，不再挑玩，右手将格罗的腰压的更低，臀部更加高耸的对着他，最终他还是捡起来被仍在一旁的润滑剂，就着自己插入的姿势，硬是在挤胀的穴口间挤出了一道缝隙，将冰凉的药体挤入。后面的动作，是都不待药膏软化，便开始抽动，这位Alpha已经不能再等了，他的阴茎已经胀大到如婴儿的小臂膀粗，如果再搁延，更加受苦的是格罗。此时，空气里的百合香已经浓郁到了顶点。麻醉了一切生灵。

在一定频率的抽动后，润滑剂已经作用在了整个甬道中，包括通往那隐秘而深幽的生殖道。这位Alpha是如此的强大优秀，利利乌姆的阴茎还未完全推进，就已经顶到了那幽闭的宫口。利利格罗不加掩饰着，因兴奋而更加收拢了钳在格罗腰间的手。即使他知道，那里面空空如也，什么也没有。

即使某些器官缺失，但不代表着同时失去了那些感官触觉。最隐秘敏感的地方被炙热赤裸裸的顶上，这是格罗苏拉半生以来从未有过的经历。即使，即使在他们肆无忌惮的年龄玩着疯狂游戏时，也不会有，不会。因为，因为，因为如果被标记了，那么.......

格罗苏拉惊恐的瞪大了眼睛，嘴里的话快的可能都快过了本能“求...求...你 不要”

这是格罗苏拉长官，这辈子不会说出的懦弱话。

“放心，没事的，不必多虑，格罗苏拉长官”

匐在耳边同样的话，即使用上更加低沉的声音，却再也给不了格罗苏拉长官安全感。你...你不要再说了！

“你是一个没有生育能力的Omega，你亲手把自己阉割了，难道你忘了吗？”

终于，格罗苏拉的喉咙里，发出了再也无法忍耐的嘶吼。同时，利利乌姆也凭着持续频率的抵弄，将那条柔软的肉线强制性的撞开了一条缝。

谁也料想不到，当年那个瘦弱的公务员，会为了他的故乡，为了诺克斯区，做出何种牺牲。

利利乌姆眯起了双眼， 发狠似的咬上了格罗苏拉白皙的脖颈，那里已经没有性腺，没有任何味道！除了透过牙缝，丝丝传来的甘甜血液。利利保持频率的抽出大半阴茎，再对准那条肉缝毫不留情的顶去！被迫开括的痛苦，比不上内心的绞痛，痛到失声的格罗苏拉，只能半张着嘴，任由那些信息素刺激着他不停分泌着唾液，沿着嘴角垂落。

揽住格罗苏拉腰的手透过制服的下摆，摸上了他柔软湿漉的小腹，他摸到了那道伤疤，他在上面停留了下来，突兀的手感刺激的他的神经元，忍不住的细细抚摸起来，内心的怒火再也无法掩饰。利利格罗悄无声息地抽出阴茎，将格罗苏拉翻转过来，夹着双腿，仅肩背及地，随后整个人伏了上去，对准肉穴便是狠狠、深深，再也不留情的贯穿进去！强大的Alpha的全根没入，即使是发情期的Omega也不一定能全数接受。再多信息素的诱逼也无法阻止格罗阴茎的瞬间萎靡，这威胁到生存的暴行让格罗苏拉再也无法忍受，他本能的挣扎着要逃脱，却被死死压着岿然不动。

“你还要逃去哪里，格罗苏拉”

格罗苏拉瞪大的双眼，接受着直直看进他的目光，那是如毒蛇，如巨蟒，摄魂又致命的目光！他一如既往着，再一次放弃抵抗。随着利利乌姆的抽动，而微弱的摆动起了腰肢，迎接着他。被顶到不停抽搐的穴口，让格罗苏拉的阴茎重新挺立了起来。这一次，利利乌姆没有再无视它，或者向它施虐。抓住摊在一旁无力的手，利利牵引着格罗为自己手淫。随着身后频率的加快，手中速度的捋动也变快，随着无法挡住的一声绝望呻吟，宫口先是被整个龟头闯进，然后是不知多长，每一次都比前一次更深的柱身！利利格罗没有半点要停止的迹象，随着不停的顶入，他开始成结，迅速膨胀的阴茎撑开了宫口，那种要被内部撑破的恐怖快感和剧烈的疼痛，让格罗苏拉颤抖着身体，他眼睁睁的看着自己射出了一些尿液......滴落在身上ACCA的制服上，被纤维迅速吸去。也许是因为羞耻，也许是因为那些赤裸裸浇在肉壁上的滚烫精液，格罗苏拉的眼睛里一片朦胧的黑暗。

利利乌姆低头，将格罗凌乱的制服供起，轻吻在那条狰狞的伤疤上，那里因为他精液的注入而像个小山包一样鼓胀。他已经进入了他朝思暮想二十余年的地方，即使那里空空如也，什么也没有。

可是......

这就是我的宝藏。


End file.
